1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin-film transistor array substrate, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, generally includes a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wires connecting the TFT and the capacitor.
The flat panel display device is usually manufactured by forming a minute pattern of TFT, capacitor, and wire on a substrate via a photolithography process that transfers the minute pattern by using a mask.
According to the photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on the substrate on which the minute pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed to light by using an exposure device, such as a stepper, and then the exposed photoresist (when the photoresist is positive photoresist) is developed. After developing the photoresist, remaining photoresist is used to etch the minute pattern on the substrate, and the unnecessary photoresist is removed after forming the minute pattern.
As described above, since a mask having a necessary pattern is first prepared while transferring a pattern by using the mask, manufacturing costs for preparing the mask are increased as a number of processes using the mask is increased. Also, since above complex operations are performed, manufacturing processes are complex, a manufacturing time is increased, and the manufacturing costs are increased due to increased manufacturing time.